


On an Island in the Astral Plane

by achievement_huntresss



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crying, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Friendship, I woke up at 7 am with this in my head and I had to write it so here we are, M/M, Reunions, The character death is all of them because everyone has to die at some point lmao, idk what else to tag, spoilers for the end of the balance arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_huntresss/pseuds/achievement_huntresss
Summary: After a while, Kravitz realizes that "as long as you needed" has turned into "as long as you're needed".





	On an Island in the Astral Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://bramblepatch.tumblr.com/post/166613733603/im-convinced-that-the-reaper-squad-is-1000

Magnus Burnsides lives to the (somewhat remarkable) age of 82.

It's more than his parents got. It's more than his wife got. But something inside him crumbles when he realizes that out of their little group, he's the first to die. Even now, as he stands with Julia in the Astral plane, it makes his heart hurt to think that he was the first, and that someone is next.

Julia keeps him busy though. She's always been like this, seemingly knowing that something's bothering him and allowing him to talk while they work. Right now, they're building on an addition to the little cottage on the island. Partly because it's something to do, but also because the Reaper Squad occasionally stops in for a break. Lup always makes excuses ("It's too cold in the Eternal Stockade" "Lup, you guys can't feel temperature anymore" "Shut up, Maggie!") but Barry once confided in him that it was because it was nice to be somewhere that wasn't the super depressing office somewhere in the Eternal Stockade. The Stockade is still the Reaper HQ, but a lot of paperwork gets done at the Burnsides' kitchen table these days. After a few years of the trio coming and going, Magnus and Julia draw up some blueprints and start building onto the cabin.

One day, Kravitz stands from the table and gives Magnus one of the most tired looks he's ever seen the man wear. "Do you remember what you told me a few days after I brought you here?"

"Not... really?" Magnus says, slightly confused. Kravitz sighs.

"You told me that your friends were always welcome to come to dinner when they die." Magnus's heart sinks.

"Of course they are. They all are. Who is it?"

Kravitz won't tell him of course, but Julia is there when he leaves, with her gentle hands on Mag's shoulders. When he had said that to Kravitz, Magnus was still in the sweet glow of having his wife back and wanted his friends from the IPRE and the BoB to meet her. He never really thought about the fact that the invitation was automatic and that his friends would have to die to be there. Julia, with her gods sent patience, lets him talk it out. When Magnus is finished, she takes his hand in both of hers and walks with him to wait on their front porch.

Lucretia lives to be 90 years old and, like Magnus, was surrounded by friends when she passed. Kravitz is leading her to the cabin and Magnus bursts into tears. In death, she'd taken the form of her younger self, from the days on the Starblaster. Memories came flooding back, and when Lucretia's feet met the sand of the island, Magnus was there to wrap her into a hug. Julia lets them weep over each other and hold each other. When they pull apart, she introduces herself and thanks Lucretia for watching over Magnus for her.

"Someone had to look out for him," Julia says, elbowing Magnus. The two laugh and they walk into the cabin. Dinner is served and 2/3rds of the Reaper Squad show up for Magnus's famed beef stew (Kravitz has to take care of a necromancer, but he promised to be back for breakfast). Lucretia catches them up on the team's ongoing activities.

Killian and Carey are still doing a wonderful job of running Magnus's dog school, although Killian is starting to lose her sight and has to wear glasses (much to Carey's delight). Angus has another grandchild on the way and still hasn't retired from the detective business. Avi and Cap'n'Port have been backpacking through Faehrun together and send a postcard every now and again. Merle's Extreme Teen Adventure Camps are more popular than ever and Mooky has taken up the family business while Mavis has become an incredibly popular young adult author. Taako is still running Sizzle It Up! with great success (and occasional visits from his ghostly sister) and maintains his well-enrolled magic school from a distance.

As Magnus listens to Lucretia and Barry and Lup catch up, his chest begins to ache. He excuses himself from the table and steps outside to get some fresh air. The sky in the Astral Plane is beautiful, and always helps him clear his head. Magnus stands out there for a few minutes before he hears the door to the cabin open and footsteps leading down the porch stairs.

"I'm fine, Jules. Go back inside," he says, trying very hard (and failing) to sound fine.

A slender hand is placed on his shoulder. "Magnus, I've known you for over a century. What's wrong?"

Magnus turns to see Lucretia, standing behind him with a serious look on her face. He sighs, knowing he can't lie to her. "I don't really know what I'm feeling right now. I guess I'm just sad that you have to go soon, and I'm scared of who Krav is going to bring here next."

"Kravitz said I could stay here as long as you'll allow me to." Magnus's eyes widen.

"Wha- Seriously?"

Lucretia laughs. It's a wonderful sound that he didn't realize he had missed. "Yes, seriously. Now come on, let's head back inside."

They head back in, and from then on, the evening is a lot more joyful. Later that night, while Magnus and Julia are laying together, he propositioned the idea to her.

Julia hums, deep in thought. "I'm more than okay with it, Mags, but I'm sure we'll have to ask Kravitz."

The next morning, they get Kravitz's blessing ("As long as you need, my friends.") and the Burnsides get to work. Lucretia assists in any way she can, rolling up her sleeves and helping out in whatever way Julia or Magnus asks. Occasionally, Lup or Barry will stop by and lend a hand (mage hand that is), and bring news from Faehrun. After a few years, the human trio has finished construction on the island halfway house and Magnus can finally breathe again.

The next person to come to dinner is Killian, and Magnus spends a long time hugging her too. She'd lived to be 115 years old, and brought a dog with her. The dog had been her faithful companion in the last years of her life and helped her walk around since her eyesight was gone. Julia showed her around the house and they all caught up during dinner. Killian spends the better part of the next decade waiting for Carey to show up. When she does, it's possibly the liveliest weekend the Burnsides house has ever seen. Magnus, Julia, and Lucretia all try to convince them to stay (and the Reaper Squad gives them their blessing), but it's impossible for two adventurers like them to stay in one place. Team Sweet Flips hugs them all goodbye and then goes into the soul sea together. Magnus cries for a week.

The next dinner guest they get is the World's Greatest Detective himself, Angus McDonald. Magnus almost doesn't recognize him, as he's taken the form of his ~20 year old self, but Julia is thrilled to meet the young man who Mags and Lucretia talk about constantly. She asks him about all of his mysteries he's solved and eagerly listens to every single one. Angus, as it turns out, lived the longest out of all the humans in the BoB, going peacefully in his sleep when he was 102. He excitedly tells Magnus all about his children, grandchildren, and his great-grandchildren, and about how he helped out Carey with the dog school after Killian died. Angus also mentions that his youngest son and a few grandchildren are running it now, and Magnus thanks him for all he's done. Kravitz joins them for dinner and the night is filled with stories and laughter.

The next dinner guest is not one of their friends, but that's okay. The Burnsides had built the halfway house for anyone. Barry and Lup show up a few months after Angus arrives with the soul of an obviously shaken kid in tow. 

"Her parents were necromancers and now she can't, uh, break the surface of the water," Barry explains.

Lup nearly explodes. "She's eight, she's fucking innocent, we can't just put her in the stockade!"

"I think I can undo whatever they did to her, I just need some time," Barry adds, looking to Julia.

Julia smiles and says of course. Magnus is already introducing the little girl to the dogs and to Angus who steps out of the cabin, The girl, Risa, stays with them for two weeks before Lup returns and gently takes her by the hand to lead her into the sea. Risa hugs all of them fiercely and tells them that she'll write to them once she finds he grandmother in the sea. Another two weeks pass before Barry comes out of the sea, clutching a letter from Risa in his hands.

The next hundred years fly by, with only two more dinner guests showing up. Cap'n'Port nearly knocks Magnus over when he jumps onto him for a hug, and spends nearly 3 days telling them all about his adventures. Davenport thanks them all for their hospitality and goes into the sea about a week later. Avi stays longer, helping Magnus and Julia out with repairs, teasing Angus, and reading with Lucretia. But eventually, he too goes into the sea, wanting to find his family.

Magnus feels as though his heart breaks every time someone leaves the island. He's glad Angus and Lucretia have stayed, and of course, that Julia will stand with him forever, but he feels as though he's making a mistake by remaining here. He voices these thoughts to Kravitz the next time the two are sitting on the porch.

"I don't think you're making a mistake, Magnus. I think you're a man who's waiting for his family."

"How long will that take though? And will your boss be angry is takes a while?" Magnus asks, hoping his voice doesn't crack as much as he think it will (it does).

Kravitz shrugs. "The Raven Queen hasn't said anything. I think she's turning a blind eye towards you all."

Magnus nods and hopes that it takes a very, very long time.

Merle Hightower Highchurch dies laughing. He dies surrounded by his children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even a great-great-grandchild. Merle dies at a very young age for a dwarf, at only about 368 (plus an extra 100 years emotionally). When he passes, Pan mourns his Merle by making all the plants in Faehrun bloom and grow in his memory. Merle dies happy and safe, surrounded by loved ones, which is more than he ever could have asked for.

When Kravtiz arrives to take him to the Astral Plane, Merle still has a smile on his face. He greets Kravitz pleasantly, as if this were just another day at the Bureau of Benevolence instead of Kravitz reaping his soul. The two walk to the Plane, Merle chattering along, talking about his garden and all of his offspring and descendants and how he's a little disappointed, since Kenny Chesney was going to be playing in Neverwinter in a few months and he'd hoped to go. Merle only stops talking when they get to the island, and sees Magnus, Angus, Lucretia, and Julia. Magnus notices him first, and rushes in, and wraps him up in a huge hug. Kravtiz leaves them to catch up, and nods to Barry and Lup when they show up to see the old man. Their little family is almost all together again, Kravitz thinks to himself as he slices open a portal to Taako's house.

Kravitz spends a lot more time in Faehrun than he used to. Barry and Lup also visit Taako as much as possible now that he's the only one left. He still has Ren to help him with Sizzle It Up! and his school to run, but they notice that in the hundred years or so since Merle died, he's become less of himself. Taako becomes more introverted and even less open about his feelings. It breaks Kravtiz's heart to leave him to go do work, but he needs to stay in the Raven Queen's good graces, otherwise Taako may never see his family again.

After many, many centuries, Taako dies in his sleep at the age of 893. He wakes to find 3 Reapers in his bedroom, and rolls his eyes. Lup makes fun of him for choosing to look younger than he was at Wonderland (since Arcane Cosmetics won't work in the Astral Plane) and Barry smiles than lame human smile at him. Kravitz holds his hand, and wow, he's suddenly very warm to the touch? Taako asks him about it, and Kravitz shrugs and says it's because they're both dead.

"Then it won't be all cold and weird when I do... THIS." And Taako lunges at Kravtiz and smooches him like they hadn't seen each other in years. Lup makes an exaggerated vomiting noise and Barry chuckles.

Taako pulls away and grins at Krav. "I'm ready. Y'all can take me to hell or whatever."

The Reaper Squad leads Taako to the island and finally, finally, the family is reunited.

Everyone is crying, even Taako (who will deny it vehemently if anyone ever brings it up), and the whole group is talking, Taako about his school and adventures, and the rest of the group about how *cool* it is to live here and all the awesome people they've met while in the halfway house. Taako doesn't let go of Kravitz's hand the whole time, and at dinner, it feels like the table is finally full.

As the group sits at the table and chatters excitedly, Kravtiz realizes that all those years ago, when he said "as long as you need", somehow it had turned into "as long as you're needed". This home was just that, a home. A place where he was welcome, a family that wanted him to be there. And you know what? If the Raven Queen isn't going to bring it up, then neither will he.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write but I also cried so enjoy


End file.
